Kestrel Island
Kestrel Island is the home of the Kestrel Islanders and many small mammals and prey-birdsRevealed in Rise of Evil. Birds of prey living there mainly consist of falcons, small owls, small hawks, and buzzards. The island is located in the north-western area of the bird worldRevealed by the author. The Ranks There are many different ranks birds can have on the island, and all of these ranks have different roles which are important to the flock's survival. Leader The leader has one of the most important roles in the flock, as they will be the ones keeping the group together and working in the most difficult of times. They usually have close relationships with their second-in-command, commanders, and healers. Second-in-command The second-in-command is the potential future leader of the flock. They are usually experienced and very trusted fighters, however there are exceptions to this, such as Falco. They will temporarily take over as leader when the current leader is either sick, on a journey or mission, or captured and kept prisoner by another flock. Commander In the flock, there are usually a maximum of three commanders at once. Commanders are trusted and rather experienced birds, and have a higher chance of becoming the second-in-command when the rank is open. Healer The healer is vital in flock life. They care for sick and injured birds, often saving their lives, and have a knowledge of a variety of herbs. Of course, healers seem very kind, caring, and patient to those they are treating back to health. These birds are usually very trusted. Fighter Fighters are important for the survival of the flock. They protect those who are unable to protect themselves, and fight on behalf of their flock in battles against enemies. Some fighters are more trusted and more experienced than others, and those who have good qualities become commanders, and sometimes even second-in-command, Hunter Hunters hunt food for the older and sick birds, and those that are too young to hunt for themselves. Hunters deliver all caught prey to the Prey Cave, unless it is for themselves. Guard Guards will guard places such as the healer's cave and the leader's cave, though will also take part in patrolling the territory with a few fighters to defend them if enemies attack. Digger Diggers will find insects buried within the ground for insect-eating raptors to feed upon, as hunters don't hunt insects. Diggers will also dig graves for dead flockmates, often around the Spirit Oak. Gatherer Gatherers are more useful during the winter months, when food, water, and certain herbs are scarce or frozen and unusable. Gatherers will travel to The Jungle or the Mockingbird Forest to collect certain items and will bring them back to the island, often with the help of hunters and the healer. Fighters will often accompany them on their journeys. Citizen Citizens are birds that are unable to perform tasks the other ranks do as they may be too old or may have a permanent injury that prevents them from doing so. Juveniles who didn't pass any of their assessments will become citizens. Trainee Trainees are young birds in training to become a healer, fighter, hunter, guard, digger, or gatherer. They will train until their trainer or the leader thinks they are ready to move on from a trainee position. Juvenile Juveniles are birds beneath nine months old. Nine-month-old birds will begin their assessments, before becoming a trainee. Territory Kestrel Island Kestrel Island is the home of the Kestrel Islanders. Within the island, there are many places birds can explore. The Gyrfalcon Mountains The Gyrfalcon Mountains are located in the centre of the island, as stated by Kai in the first chapters of Rise of Evil. The Gyrfalcon Mountains are mainly home to the falcons, who use the ledges and caves as nesting sites or as roosting areas. Some birds, such as Falco, have a specific cliff they stay on each night. The mountains are also home to Conrad, who lives in a cave next to Leader's Ledge. Leader's Ledge Leader's Ledge is a place on the Gyrfalcon Mountains where the leader stands when making announcements to the flock. The Spirit Oak The Spirit Oak is stated to be the largest and oldest tree on the island, and is also where the deceased islanders are often buried. It is located below Leader's Ledge and is surrounded by many, smaller trees. The Oak Forest The Oak Forest is a forest on Kestrel Island which is found at the south, near Sandpipers' Beach. Although it is called the Oak Forest, there are also pine and fir trees in the woods. Sandpipers' Beach Sandpipers' Beach is the main coast of Kestrel Island, and is where patrols set off to explore their territory on the mainland. Grey Heron's Lake Grey Heron's Lake is a lake which is located in a field on Kestrel Island. The lake is surrounded by trees and most likely got his name because Grey Herons live nearby. The Training Rocks The Training Rocks are only mentioned once, but are clearly used for the training of trainees as suggested by its name. Black Rock Point Black Rock Point was once apart of Kestrel Island territory, but now fully belongs to the Black Rock Point Birds. However, Kestrel Islanders still patrol the borders to help the sea-birds from enemies and predators. History Rise of Evil Coming soon... References Category:Flocks Category:The Kestrel Islanders